


The Pianist (English version)

by Hella_D_Altar



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mute - Freeform, Romance, Sad, Violinist, pianist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hella_D_Altar/pseuds/Hella_D_Altar
Summary: Hello guys! This is the English version of The pianist!  I hope you guys like it! ^^ i'm posting a bit earlier >< Enjoy~~Hella





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Pianist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763401) by [Hella_D_Altar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hella_D_Altar/pseuds/Hella_D_Altar). 



> Hello guys! This is the English version of The pianist! I hope you guys like it! ^^ i'm posting a bit earlier >< Enjoy~  
> ~Hella

It happened fast! First he was with his most loved person in his life, and then.....in the ground seeing him crying in despair......His chest was hurting so bad! The pain was unbearable. He couldn't even move. his eyes were scanning everything around. Confused and disoriented, he could feel his energy getting away. Soon he could hear sirens and multiple voices coming near. They put his love away from him getting in a car. An ambulance?  
They finally left the ambulance. For a moment,he could see the sky. It was starry and beautiful. Good memories instantly reaching his mind. His energy started to end.....Now he could barely see as they brought him to a very bright and white place. He could only hear voices sayng things like ''stay wake'' or ''stay with us'' . His love once again reached his, now blurry, vision. His voice sounded broken and sad. He never heard his love's voice like that.  
???- Please, love, stay with me!  
????- sir, wait here please, you can't enter in the surgery room.  
???- B-But-  
????- please sir. You can't enter here.  
???- a-alright! please love, resist! I love you!  
Everything got black.....he couldn't hear anymore.......


	2. Melancholy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a translation of the original Work

It was the big Night of presentations. Error, The pianist already know in the entire world, once again accepted to play in a charity concert. If there was something he most likes, was being able to play his piano for everyone! No matter the social class, race or religion, for him, music was something magical that purify the soul and open space for new horizons! As the theater filled up, the musicians were getting prepared to play. He didn't knew who was going to play with him, but as long as they had the sound in hands, they just have to follow each other in the music.  
With Determination, the pianist followed to the stage it was finally his turn to play. When he got up there, he saw the small violinist coming trough the other side of the stage. He had his head down and his gaze lost..... When they got face to face, Error carefully took his small hand and gave it a little kiss, The audience remained silent and only a few sighs could be heard in some places of the theater. The small violinist blushed in a bright tone of purple looking away from the pianist who found his reaction cute and funny. They then got prepared to play.....  
On the very begin of the music, surprised and amazed expressions could be seeing on the audience. While the Piano had a bright and happy tone, the violin sounded melancholic and sad creating an abnormal blend of notes enchanting the audience. Error looked at the small violinist without loosing his rhythm noticing a few tears running down in the smaller cheeks. Would he be thrilled?  
No....his music were showing how much sad he was.....Error's fingers slipped changing the tone completely for a even more bright and happy one surprising the violinist who stopped and looked at the pianist. Error looked and him and smiled warmly! For the small one, it was almost like hearing a ''it will be ok''. His heart raced and his violin started to sing again! This time, happy and excited!  
The audience remains perplexed by such beauty.....


	3. Are you ok?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a translation of the original Work

The presentations continued. Error were in his dressing room eating some chocolates and heard someone knocking on the door. As he opened it, he saw his two brothers, Fresh and Geno, and without think twice, he hugged them being hugged back.   
Error- Geno! Fresh! Thank you for coming!   
Geno- tehee! I would never lose your presentations brother!   
Fresh- bro! that was amazing!   
Error- i know i'm amazing~ 737   
Geno- hahahah silly   
Fresh- pppff sure ya are bruh!   
The 3 brothers were talking to each other when a strange man dressed n black and white passed by them bumping into Geno and walking away like nothing happened. Geno rubbed his arm and looked at the others who were looking at the man with an suspicious look. Fresh was the boss in the security, he never mistake a dangerous person when he sees one and by seeing his look, Geno immediately got worried.   
Fresh- you saw that?   
Error- looks like he's looking for something....   
Fresh- or someone.   
Error- i hope it's nothing....   
Fresh- we should take a look.   
Error- alright sir!   
They two followed the stranger quietly until he entered in one of the dressing rooms.   
Fresh- the violinist that played with you is in there.   
Error- really? good! i finally have an excuse to go talk to him!   
The pianist knocked on the door and some minutes after they heard a glass breaking! Fresh thought fast and took the gun from his waist breaking the door seeing the small violinist being pressed against the mirror that was now broken.   
Fresh- STOP RIGHT THERE! LET HIM GO AND PUT YOUR HANDS UP!   
???- !!!!   
????- Tsk!   
Error- !!   
Fresh- LET HIM GO AND PUT YOUR HANDS UP!   
The stranger let him go throwing him to the ground and ran to the window. Fresh shoot 5 times but couldn't catch him. Error helped the smaller getting up, for his luck, he wasn't hurt at all but looked very scared.   
Error- are you ok?   
???- !!   
Fresh- what happened? why he did this? do you know him?   
???- !!.....!!!   
Error- hm?   
The smaller said nothing but were shaking hands fast. Error looked at him confused.....  
What's wrong with the little violinist?

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed ^^ soon i'll post more chapters on all the fanfics!  
> Found any of my other works interesting and want me to translate them? Let me know ^^  
> ~Hella


End file.
